


Good Cop Bad Cop

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bound, Dean is the bad cop, F/M, Good Cop Bad Cop, Handcuffs, Lace Panties, Multi, Other, Reader is the boys girlfriend, Sam and Dean share the reader, Sam is the good cop, Sam's Puppy Dog Eyes, Sex on Car, Sexual Content, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, mature - Freeform, the boys share reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: Found an old story of mine I wrote based of a situation in an Rp with a friend.an old story wrote in 2017





	Good Cop Bad Cop

Dean had been driving for hours, the girl in the back seat was starting to wake up. 

Sam was smirking at his brother whom of which was trying to concentrate on the road. 

They both knew (Y/N) liked to play games to get what she wanted and she usually did, but they didn't always turn out how she had planned them.

As her beautiful (e/c) eyes opened to a squint at the sun beaming down at her through the window she turned her head to smile at the brothers.

"Morning Sunshine." Dean said with a grin. She was damn sexy no matter the situation, covered in blood, mud, dead person you get the idea. 

To Sam she was a goddess, someone he had found when he was in need of a friend, then it turned into something more. 

Both boys couldn't keep their eyes off her and after a consultation with their angel friends found they both had feelings for her and didn't want to tear their relationship as a family apart. Days later they asked this beauty if she'd date them both, of course she said yes. 

Their relationship as a group had been running strong for over a year. Of course they had their ups and downs but what relationship didn't?

-/

You stretched to get Dean's attention, your breasts pushing forward. He muttered something under his breath. Sam gulped and moved the laptop he had higher on his lap. 

You smirked seeing you got the reactions that you wanted, you had learned many tricks to get to each Winchester. Sam was more visual as Dean was more contact based, they both were different but as a whole made for a perfect person. 

You smiled your lips curling in excitement. You leaned forward so your breasts were visible, you pressed against Dean's arm so you could lower the volume, as you pulled back you kissed under his earlobe. 

He purred in want. Sam gave you puppy dog eyes. You smiled leaning over to kiss him as well. "Good morning you two." 

"Dammit I will pull this car over." Dean said as he tightened his grip on the car. 

"Dean I think that's what she wants" Sam said gulping again as you grabbed for his laptop. He adjusted his legs. You giggled. Sam had found you out. 

"I will not be happy if we have to pull over. We have another seven hours." He grumbled as you set your hand on his shoulder and massaged his back. "D..damn..okay okay!" 

He swerved quickly driving into a dense forest and slammed on his breaks, he turned to you his eyes filled with a fire you wanted. "I won". You managed out, he was practically undressing you with his stare. 

Sam got out of the car quickly and popped the trunk grabbing out some blankets. He laid them on the back seat of Baby and then pulled his shirt away in one swift motion. "It's a good thing it's not cold." He said as he removed all his clothes. Dean quickly did the same. 

You started to remove yours slowly just for the fun of it when Dean started undressing you himself. You were left in your (f/c) bra and lace panties. Dean ripped off the panties and Sam unclipped the bra. "Hey I loved that pair of underwear." 

"It was in my way." He hissed as he laid underneath you and pounded his hard asset inside your ass, Sam slipped carefully inside your folds. "You were a naughty girl, and I'm going to show you who actually won." He muttered in your ear as he began to pick up speed. 

This was them playing good cop bad cop, Sam being the good one. Dean always tried to prove he was right. Which sometimes he wasn't.   
Sam squeezed your breasts carefully as he placed kisses up and down your chest. You giggled and moaned loudly. Dean was trying to be super dominant.

"Dean slow down." You cried out but that only made him speed up. You whined and felt his balls slam against your body. "Dean..." you shouted. 

He wanted you begging. You could tell in his actions. "Dean please please slow down. I'll do anything just please, not a lot just a little." Suddenly you felt Dean slow his pace but he would do random spurts of quickly paced pounds. He kissed the back of your neck as Sam kissed your breasts.

"Sammy!" You cried. "I need to..to..cum."

"Don't let her". Dean said demandingly. Sam hesitated. 

"Only if I get to first. I'm almost there baby girl." Sam said as he picked up speed his long cock pressing against your sensitive spot. You moaned happily, the car shook, Dean pressed himself against you all the way in and stopped. You averted your eyes as he slowly began to pull out. 

Sam chuckled and felt his climax coming. "I'm going to cum love. Two seconds..." he groaned as he let a wave of his seed fill you. "Go on." He said. You let out another moan as you came.

Dean had pulled out of you and gone to the back of the car to grab something. When he came back he had a set of handcuffs and some rope. "I want to play." He demanded as he pulled you away from Sam. The younger brother gave Dean the puppy dog eyes but got no response. 

You giggled as he carried you over to a clear area in the woods. Sam carried over the blankets that had plenty of wet spots on them. A large low hanging branch was in his reach. He handcuffed you then laid you on the blanket. He grabbed the rope and smirked at Sam.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked fearfully. 

"Sammy it's all for fun, come here." Sam hesitantly walked over when his brother tied his wrists then tied the rope to the tree branch. Sam pulled on it but wasn't able to break free. "Our baby deserves to be punished. Not to bad, I promise. But you're just so nice". 

Sam grumbled as he watched Dean mount you. You gave Sam a look, you'd show him attention later which made him struggle less. Dean pushed himself inside you, he picked up his speed and held your arms above your head, he explored your body. 

You looked over at Sam who was dripping with cum. "This is the best porno I've ever watched". Sam muttered. Dean chuckled as he got faster. "Be careful with my baby, I don't want you breaking her." 

"I..won't.." Dean said between pants. You were moaning loudly filling the early morning woods with sounds of pleasure. 

After a while Dean had spent so much energy on you that he could barely untie Sam. Sam picked you and the blanket up he sat the blanket in the back put his shirt on you and set you on his cock.

"Drive Dean. I'm busy." Sam managed out as he unhand-cuffed you and began to push up inside you. You moaned and pressed against Sam. 

Dean grinned and drove. The moment you all got to a motel he'd start another round.


End file.
